Breakfast and Bracelets on St Patty's Day
by Hikari-san42
Summary: Theodore makes a special breakfast on St. Patrick's Day, but Alvin and Simon are determined to have a war over a... braclet? Cute oneshot written for a contest. Hope you enjoy it! R


**_Breakfast and Bracelets on St. Patty's Day_**

Theodore sighed quietly as he tip-toed his way down the stairs. He was still in his night clothes and they helped to muffle his feet as he padded across the hard word floor into the kitchen. He was determined to make a special breakfast this morning, without anyone's help.

Dave was usually around when Theodore cooked, mainly for supervision and to help him get the occasional bowl that was too high for him to reach even when on a stool. But this would be his first time alone in the kitchen. He was a little afraid of what would happen. What if he, somehow, burnt the pancakes or accidently knocked an egg into the microwave, shut the door, and turned it on? The egg would explode all over the kitchen!

He pushed these thoughts from his head as he pulled on his customary apron. It fell to the floor and he had to be careful not to trip over it as he walked.

His choice of breakfast was easy to make but also very festive for the occasion. Today was Saint Patrick's Day and to keep with the holiday spirit, the breakfast he was prepared to make was going to be green.

He had gotten the inspiration from the children's story Dave had read to them last night. He always read this story the day before Saint Patrick's Day and Theodore had it almost memorized.

"I do not like them, Sam-I-am." Theodore recited from memory as he pulled a whisk out of a drawer. "I do not like green eggs and ham."

He continued to say the words from the orange book in his mind as he went about pulling everything he would need from various drawers and cabinets.

When everything was assembled in front of him, he glanced at the recipe card he had retrieved from Dave's cookbook. "Two cups of flower," He said to himself as he poured the designated amount into a measuring cup, but not without dumping it all over the floor first. "Oops," he mumbled as he jumped off his step ladder, "I'll clean it later." His logic behind this was plausible, because by the time he would be finished, the kitchen would so covered with raw food parts that Dave would barely recognize it.

Theodore hummed a tuneless melody to himself as he danced around the kitchen. The sun was just peaking over the horizon and he opened the window so he could see it. He sighed as he watched the orange and yellow rays dance around the sky and took a deep breath as an early morning breeze blew in the window.

But suddenly, the breeze took up a vengeance and became a full-fledged gust. Theodore fell backwards in surprise and he knocked his bowl of pancake batter onto the floor.

"Darn," he muttered to himself as he leaped up and grabbed the bowl, trying to salvage as much as he could. He then turned and almost dropped the bowl in shock at the sight in front of him.

In his haste to save his green pancakes, he hadn't noticed Simon coming down the stairs. The bespectacled chipmunk was staring in shock at the war zone he used to call a kitchen and Theodore, who was so covered in flour that he looked like he was part of the meal himself.

"Wha…?" Was all Simon managed to get out as his eyes traveled back and forth across the room. He cleared his throat once and took a few deep breaths before trying again. "What… happened in here?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen, as if stepping on egg shells, and from the cracking under his feet, he could tell he actually was.

Theodore smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I was tryin' to make breakfast." He answered cheerfully as he attempted to pour more flour back into his pancakes.

"'Trying' being the important word there," Simon mumbled under his breath as he finally stopped a few feet in front of Theodore, "and why are you _alone_?"

Theodore's shrug was his only answer as he ran across the kitchen to the sink. He measured out some water from the faucet and poured it into the batter.

Simon watched as Theodore puttered around the kitchen. Mixing things, pouring things, measuring things. It reminded him of how he was in his laboratory, his element, and he couldn't help wondering how Theodore did it.

Cooking… It looked so complex! Theodore didn't depend on measuring utensils like Simon did in the lab and he looked to be almost guessing how much of each thing to put in…

Simon made a snap decision. He rushed across the kitchen, wincing when his bare feet sank into something the squashed, splooshed, or cracked and pulled an apron out of the only closed and clean drawer in the kitchen.

He quickly tied it around his waist and grabbed the only chair at the table before pulling it up next to Theodore. He jumped up onto it and Theodore yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Theodore asked as an egg fell to the floor as his grip slackened at his brother's appearance.

"I'm gonna help you make breakfast." Simon answered truthfully as he cracked an egg straight into the bowl.

"No!" Theodore yelled, but it was too late. He watched the egg sink into the batter, thankful that it wasn't rotten. "You don't crack eggs straight into the batter." He admonished as he opened one into a measuring cup. "It could be rotten and you would have to start all over again."

"Oh." Simon answered as his face fell. His first move as a cook and he had already screwed up.

"It's okay," Theodore answered as he waved off Simon's unhappiness at being wrong, "just ask before you do something next time." Simon nodded and smiled before grabbing another egg. Theodore shook his head. "Wash your hands first."

--

Thirty minutes later, Alvin stumbled down the stairs. Just the fact that he was up before nine during spring break was a testament in itself, but he was also dressed. He secured his hat on his head and walked toward the kitchen, wondering why the heck he had gotten up so early.

He had tossed and turned for a good fifteen minutes in bed, trying to get more comfortable but only succeeding in getting his covers tangled around him. He had glanced at the clock and seen it's blinking green numbers proclaim to the still sleeping sane world: 7:15.

He had then tried, in vain, to lull himself to sleep but all that followed was more attempts from his covers to kill him. When he realized that he wouldn't be falling back into dreamland any time soon, he had resolved to lie in bed until he was expected to be up.

At the beginning of the week, Alvin had decided to sleep late every morning during spring break in protest to Dave scheduling a concert without speaking to him and his brothers. It was a school holiday and as such it should also be a holiday from work. Plus, Dave had promised that the only times they would do concerts would be during the summer and winter breaks. Those two were long enough for them to rest up and then have a concert. All the other holidays were too short; including spring break.

Plus, who would come to a concert on Saint Patrick's Day? It was impractical and irrational. The green based holiday was on a Tuesday this year; who in their right mind would schedule a concert on a _Tuesday_?

Wait… wasn't today Tuesday…?

Alvin nodded as he realized why he had gotten up early. Today was Saint Patrick's Day, the pinching day.

Even though their roots had no Irish in them, on Dave's or Vinny's side, the boys still partook in the classic thing this holiday was famous for. They pinched anyone who wasn't wearing any green.

At least, Alvin still did; Simon and Theodore, who was always immune to the pinching, mainly because his whole wardrobe conceived of only green clothing, had out grown it many years ago and Alvin mainly tried to pinch his brothers, but that didn't mean they had to be sour about it.

The two always greatly protested the practice but Alvin always reveled when he managed to get one of them. Simon got pinched more frequently than Theodore but Theodore had made a few dumb moves in past years. Alvin sighed as he remember the year he had locked Theodore's closet and forced him to wear one of Alvin's old shirts and blue jean shorts, when all he had to do was ask Dave for the key! He had pinched Theodore so many times that year, that Theodore's arm was red for the next three days.

Simon was a different matter entirely. The bespectacled chipmunk had gotten the knack to hide something green on his body. Alvin would always pinch him without really staking out the possible places Simon could've hidden it and then Simon would get to pinch him twice, says the Saint Patrick's Day rules, whether Alvin was wearing green or not.

"_You really need to learn."_ Simon would say every year as he poised to give Alvin the two pinches he owed. Alvin smirked as he quietly made his way to the kitchen. Oh, he had, Simon, he had….

Alvin peeked around the corner and into the kitchen. His target was in the perfect position. Simon was standing off to the side, close to him, pouring milk that had a strange green tint, into four cups he had set in front of him. Alvin looked him over. No green, just his simple blue night clothes and glasses. He didn't even have his customary slippers on!

He smiled to himself as he slipped around the corner. This was the year. He let his eyes travel around the room. Theodore wasn't in sight, but Alvin knew he was off limits anyway; that boy _always_ wore green!

Alvin jumped over something that looked strangely like half formed pancakes and winced when he landed with a crack. He quickly looked down at his feet, wanting to make sure it wasn't his ankle that cracked. He sighed in relief. It was only an egg shell.

Wait… an egg shell?

He let his eyes travel over the kitchen again; skipping over Simon's still turned back. This place was a mess! There was flour all over the floor, butter decorating the counters, and water splattered everywhere else. It looked Godzilla had stomped its way through the kitchen and someone had made only a halfhearted attempt at cleaning up.

There was a crash and Alvin's head whipped back in Simon's direction. The blue clothed chipmunk's own head snapped up and Alvin watched as Theodore backed into the kitchen with a mop and bucket. The mop was way too big for Theodore to handle and was overwhelming him, which caused the bucket to slam into any solid surface it touched as it swung from Theodore's arm.

Alvin quickly bolted toward Simon, sensing that Theodore would be turning any second and blowing his cover. When he was close enough, he reached a hand out to pinch Simon, but the tallest chipmunk's voice made him freeze.

"Don't even think about it, Alvin." He commanded as he held up his hand. Simon still had his back to Alvin and he continued to pour the weird colored milk into the cups, but Alvin happened to glimpse a green rubber bracelet donning his arm.

_Crud_, he thought to himself as he started to back away, _foiled already_? But, suddenly, Simon whipped around and pinched Alvin on the arm before he could back up too far away.

Alvin fell backward in shock and grabbed his arm where a small amount of pain was emanating. "Ouch." The word escaped his mouth without permission and he could practically feel Simon's smirk.

"You really need to learn," Simon uttered his customary phrase and turned back around to finish pouring the milk.

Alvin smirked and reached up. He spun Simon back around and yanked his hat off his head. "No," He crowed as he showed off the green sweat ban he had so cleverly hidden under his hat, "_you_ need to."

Simon stared at Alvin in shock; slack jawed, before holding his arm out for the two pinches Alvin owed him now.

"Oh no, Simon." Alvin replied as he pushed Simon's arm down. A look of relief replaced the fear that had dominated Simon's features. He had felt the way Alvin pinched without abandon, it wasn't pleasant. "I'll get you when you're least expecting it." Alvin finished his statement and he was rewarded with a split second of not understanding before the fear was back in Simon's face.

Simon looked at him desperately, trying to get his mouth to work, but his mouth refused to comply. That was twice today that he had screwed up, and it was only eight in the morning!

Alvin stood firm on his threat, or was it a promise? And Simon decided to get back to what he was doing since Alvin wasn't going to pinch him now.

He poised to turn the milk jug over to fill the fourth and final cup, this green milk idea of Theodore's was genius, if he could say so himself. But the green food coloring was kind of washed out because of the milk's white color-.

Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded on Simon's right, upper arm and he reacted without thinking. His clapped his left hand over the hurting area, thus letting go of the cup and causing the milk to slosh everywhere. "Ow!" He yelled out as he threw the jug down and spun around. "I thought you were gonna get me when I wasn't expecting it!"

Alvin chuckled quietly to himself before answering. "I just did!" And with that, he spun on his heel and walked towards where Theodore was mopping the floor, ignoring his brothers. The small boy seemed to be fighting with the mop and it looked like the mop was winning. No matter how hard Theodore tried, he couldn't get the mop to admit defeat and Alvin decided to go even out the sides a little.

Simon sighed as he rubbed his arm. Alvin was right, he _hadn't_ been expecting that. He would've never guessed that Alvin would pinch him only seconds after telling him he was going to wait. Alvin was learning. It was time he stepped up the playing field a bit.

--

Theodore handed Alvin the mop without complaint. His brother was taller, and therefore, more qualified to handle it. He then crept off to the sink where a wash rag was waiting. He grabbed that and rinsed it out before beginning to wipe down the counter.

He had seen Alvin's ruthless attack on Simon, but he had decided to keep out of things. Alvin was getting smarter and he knew Simon noticed it. The gleam in Simon's eye after Alvin had turned his back wasn't a healthy one and Theodore was a little frightened at what the boy could cook up. Alvin may be getting smarter, but Simon was still at least one step ahead.

Theodore sighed as he dropped the rag back into the sink. Those two were going to be going at it all day now and he didn't think he could handle the stress of being the peace keeper right before the concert…

The concert! He had almost forgotten! He glanced at Alvin as thoughts of the red clad boy's response to the Saint Patrick's Day planned event whirled around his head. Why was Alvin up so early? He wouldn't actually break his promise/threat to Dave just because it was a holiday, would he?

"Hey!" Alvin's voice echoed around the room and Theodore whirled around to see Simon plop Alvin's hat back on his head. He had the green sweat band Alvin had been wearing around his finger and was twirling it around in a slow circle while a smile crept its way across his face.

"You're fair game now." He said cruelly as he reached out to pinch Alvin. Alvin, desperate to stay away from Simon's fingers, dodged to the side and ran out of the room to find something else green to wear. It was imperative that he find something; if he didn't, he would be fair game for punishment.

Simon chuckled before tossing the sweat band into the trash can. He then dumped some of the left over batter on top, making it unwearable. "And there's nothing else in the house that's green, expect your clothes," Simon laughed evilly to Theodore as he snapped the bracelet on his wrist, "other than this."

Theodore shook his head. He had no idea how Simon managed to get Alvin's hat and the sweat band off Alvin's head and he didn't practically care. All he knew now was that a war was going to be taking place in his house, and he was going to be stuck in the middle.

--

When Dave finally came down the stairs for breakfast at nine thirty, the kitchen was spotless and breakfast was set up on the table. An assortment of pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and milk greeted him as he sat down; all the food was tinted a green color in favor of the holiday.

"Wow, fellas," Dave mumbled as he grabbed a pancake, "you made this all by yourself?"

"Just Simon and Theodore," Alvin mumbled as he took a sip from his milk. He hadn't managed to find anything green but he had a good idea about where he could get something. He eyed Simon's wrist carefully.

Dave turned toward Simon and Theodore, "Well, thank you, it looks delicious." Theodore almost burst with pride at the compliment while Simon just looked at the floor. He felt bad taking some of the credit when Theodore had done most of the work.

The family of four quickly dug in, making sure to eat every last morsel that they took before grabbing more.

"So Alvin," Dave started, conversely, "I hope you're still not sour about the concert."

"What?" Alvin asked as he picked his head up. He had been scheming the best way to get the bracelet off Simon's wrist and hadn't heard. "Oh, the concert. Nah, I'm sure it'll be great."

The other three at the table gaped at him. For someone who had so openly opposed the concert from the beginning, Alvin was suddenly very forgiving…

"Yeah. We'll rock the house!" Theodore giggled out as he tried to help Alvin feel better for his lost green sweat band. Alvin sent him a grateful look and went back to eating, glancing up only to get a drink of milk.

--

"ALLLVIIIIIN!" Simon's voice echoed through the house, filled with venom, "Give it back!"

Suddenly, Alvin came crashing down the stairs, Simon's green rubber bracelet in his hands. He slipped it on wrist and continued on his way toward the living room before skidding to a halt in front of Theodore.

He smiled happily at his younger brother and held up his prize. "He fell asleep," he panted out as he tried to catch his breath, "fatal mistake."

Theodore shook his head, of course. Things never changed, especially in his life.

--

The rest of the day was spent in relative peace for Theodore. While Alvin and Simon continued in their huge bracelet fight, he spent his time perfecting his cookie recipe, watching TV, and just enjoying the holiday and vacation. The only interruptions he ever got were when either Alvin or Simon would streak through the room or one got extremely mad and yelled out the other's name.

Dave wasn't as tolerant.

After about thirty minutes of the fighting, (the bracelet had changed hands at least three times by then) he stomped up the stairs and attempted to put an end to it, but he didn't do any good. Nothing he said could get through the thick skulls of the two pride driven chipmunks who were determined to keep the war going as long as possible. They followed the rules of war sent down from our ancestors: The bracelet made you safe from pinching, the person with the bracelet could pinch the other relentlessly until they lost it, and you couldn't take any prisoners in the war.

Dave attempted for about five minutes to get the two to stop before throwing his hands up and proclaiming: "I give up!" He then stomped down to his study to work on a new song.

But, he came up three hours later with an evil smile on his face. He figured that the easiest way to finish this war was to take the only variable that kept it from going away, a.k.a. the bracelet.

But how he was going to get it was a mystery to even him. Both Alvin and Simon held tight to that small piece of rubber when they had hold of it and it would be difficult to pry it out of their hands.

--

But, lucky for Dave, a situation presented itself. Alvin, who had just gotten the bracelet back, along with a pinch on the arm for his troubles, was reveling in his victory. He threw his arms up, the piece of green rubber not yet securely on his wrist and Dave snatched it out of Alvin's hand. He slipped it onto his own wrist and Alvin looked up at him dumbfounded.

"Wha?" He asked as he watched Dave walk away. Simon chose this moment to come barreling down the stairs. He froze when he saw that the bracelet was no longer in Alvin's possession and he looked around.

Theodore smiled and his green eyes glinted evilly as he passed by. Neither had any green on, he had waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember. He had always sworn off the pinching game and everything to do with it, but ever since Alvin had outsmarted him with that closet locking thing, he had wanted to pinch both his brothers. Every other year both had always managed to get something green, but, right now, at this moment, neither had the grass colored protection.

He skipped by, feigning innocence until he was right between them. Then he struck. He reached out and pinched both his brothers before bolting off.

"Hey!" They yelled, not really feeling the pain anymore.

"Happy Saint Patrick's Day!" Theodore replied as he sped up the stairs and into the room he shared with his brothers. He had a concert to get ready for.

* * *

_This was written for a contest on deivantART. The theme was obvisously St. Patrick's Day. _

_I hope everyone liked it. I personally think the end was lacking something... I dunno what. _

_Please review! _

_**EDIT: 12:24 A.M. **_

**_Well, it seems that a lotta people don't do that pinching thing. It's a big thing here in my small Texas town. You go to Wal-Mart, and you're not wearing green, you better hope no one notices because you will get pinched. It's almost a gaurentee. _**

**_Also, (if you want to take up this lovely tradition (even if you're not Irish, you can still play. Heck, I'm not!)) if someone pinches you and you have green on, you get to pinch them back two times, no matter if they have green on or not. (You will never be able to guess how many times my sister managed to get me with that one!) (Just thought I'd clairfy that, I didn't really make it clear in the story.) _**

**_The pinching game, as my mother calls it, is just a fun thing that we do here in small-town-in-the-middle-of-nowhere-land. Go ahead and give it a try. I wanna see how far it makes it! _**

**_Oh! And if you're reading this, you've just been pinched! Happy early St. Patty's Day! (If you're wearing green, you owe me. Feel free to leave a review with my pinches.) (Wow... I MUST be tired... What possesed me to type THAT out? Oh, well... Too tired to hit the delete button... It's all the way over THERE and I don't feel like reaching...)_**

**_Have a good night! And REVIEW! _**


End file.
